Blue moon symphony
by katana 00
Summary: En mai, fait ce qu'il te plait ... de tes jours fériés ? Ok ! Ben alors voici une suite à "Vivre sans toi(t)". Petit brin de muguet pour votre bonheur ? Merci de ne pas me sonner les clochettes trop fort si vous n'aimez pas !


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Le monde est cruel ! Personne n'a pensé à me donner les GBoys comme remède pour calmer ma fièvre ! snif snif -_- … Ouais en même temps, auraient-ils eu une bonne influence sur moi ? Pas sûr ! Donc ok pour cette fois, je n'en ferais pas une maladie qu'ils ne soient pas à moi ! ^^_

_Ah oui ! L'extrait de chanson n'est évidemment pas à moi. Je l'ai déniché au hasard du web et je crois qu'elle est interprétée par Julie London et reprise par Elvis Presley. Heureux hasard qui se prêtait bien à l'état émotionnel d'Heero ! ^^ … Bon pour la traduction, elle n'est pas très fidèle au texte initial. Mais parfois le littéral n'est pas super donc ouais je m'octroie un léger droit de manipulation. Alors pardon mesdames et messieurs les puristes ! ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ A celles que j'aurais involontairement frustrées avec « Vivre sans toi(t) », voici une petite suite. Pour les autres, satisfaites de la fin de l'OS, et bien vous êtes libres de choisir comme ça vous chante ! ^^ _

_Par contre, petit changement de narration : on quitte la tête d'Heero (sans pour autant zapper ses émotions !). _

_Pour finir : navrée pour le caractère brouillon subsistant (je n'arrive pas à mieux en ce moment ! Et là je n'ai même pas le prétexte de la fièvre ! Déprimant ! -_- ) et pour les fautes ! Malgré tout, je vais tenter de ne pas trop vous perdre en route ! ^ _ ~ Ce n'est pas toujours évident. Bonne lecture quand même ! _

.

.

**«Blue moon symphony»**

_~ Partition # 1 ~_

.

.

La journée avait été extrêmement riche en émotion pour Heero Yuy en cette maussade fin avril. Les bouleversements s'y étaient succédés à une allure étourdissante, pareil à un raz-de-marée incontrôlable. En l'espace d'une poignée d'heures, il avait connu tour à tour une indicible peine et une revigorante espérance.

Vif espoir perdurant agréablement au son du spectacle qui lui était spécialement dédié en cette mini salle de concert improvisée. La vaste cale avant, de l'immense péniche « Peacemillion » rebaptisée affectueusement « Peacy » par ses occupants et transportant jadis bien plus de containers que ceux chargés et stockés actuellement autours d'eux, s'était en partie transformée en improbable terrasse. Inopinée alcôve grâce à une verrière toute aussi artisanale que le reste de cet étrange navire flottant. L'incongru décor n'enlevait nullement cependant son charme à l'instant présent. La nuit étoilée s'offrait en splendide toile de fond tandis que la lumière blafarde de la lune tenait à merveille le rôle de projecteur naturel sur le trio musical interprétant à raison les premiers accords de la classique ode « Blue Moon ».

- « _Quelle homérique féérie !_ » songea Heero, l'âme plus romantique qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu face à cette sublime fantasmagorie.

L'aigreur enserrant son cœur, suite à la rupture avec Réléna Peacecraft et au léger goût de nouvel abandon, s'était envolée. Etait-ce là l'influence de l'exceptionnelle pleine lune, illuminant pour la seconde fois du mois la fraîche nuit printanière ? La prestigieuse « Blue Moon » pouvait-elle chambouler aussi aisément sa vie ? Son indéniable pouvoir, agitant sans effort le flux récalcitrant des plus indomptables océans, s'étendait-il véritablement à sa misérable existence ? Pouvait-elle charrier au loin le malheur pour abandonner sur les rives de son cœur une promesse de bonheur plus resplendissante que celui vécu en son temps auprès de son mirifique chinois ?

Wufei Chang, damné et mémorable amour malmenant, inlassablement et sans concession, la moindre de ses émotions. L'éternel éploré se jura pourtant vivement qu'il ne le laisserait nullement gâcher la relation qu'il avait à cœur d'entreprendre. Tendrement et férocement, il couverait cette précieuse chimère naissante. La choyant jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne définitivement corps entre lui et ce saltimbanque prénommé Duo Maxwell. Non, jamais Heero ne permettrait au dragon oriental d'interférer à nouveau dans sa vie. Sa décision était prise. Elle était irrévocable ! Désormais, il voulait aller de l'avant. Enterrer ce lourd passé pour dévoiler un avenir plus radieux.

Et si son cœur ne se trompait pas, descendre les imposantes marches de pierre, menant à la rive du fleuve, s'avèrerait la meilleure alternative possible à son mal-être. Plus que quiconque, Heero désirait poser ses bagages pour construire une vie stable et harmonieuse. Et quand bien même la voie privilégiée se révélait folle et hasardeuse, elle n'en demeurait pas moins séduisante et prometteuse. Raison pour laquelle, contre toute logique cartésienne tant vénérée, il s'était enhardi et jeté à l'eau. Le héro recouvrait son courage inhérent aux champs de bataille. Le risque de l'inconnu ne l'ankylosait plus. Il osait l'improbable : écouter la petite voix lui assurant une sensationnelle félicité auprès du fortuit étranger.

Aussi, ne tolèrerait-il personne s'érigeant entre lui et le talentueux musicien ! Ni l'envahissant fantôme de son amour passé, ni cet inopportun compagnon dont il jalousait déjà terriblement la complicité avec Duo. Trowa Barton, silencieux brun à la stature élancée partageant présentement le même banc de fortune que le ménestrel, lui était apparu naturellement en adversaire. Dès leur présentation sur le pont du refuge, son instinct l'avait catalogué « dangereux gêneur ». Et le fait qu'en cet instant sa voix se mêle mélodieusement à celle de l'esthète violoniste le rendait plus nerveux encore.

- « **Blue moon, you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own.** » cadençait suavement la professionnelle et maitrisée voix du chanteur de rue.

- « **Blue moon, tu m'as vu esseulé, sans un rêve en mon cœur, sans un amour propre.** » récita en fidèle choriste la chaude et complémentaire voix ennemie.

L'exagérée mèche, dissimulatrice de fatales émeraudes, ne cachait nullement l'amicale attention du brun à l'égard du châtain. Et lorsque les regards eurent le malheur d'être davantage complices, Heero sentit sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Son sentiment était certes démesuré et inapproprié vis-à-vis des deux artistes, qu'il connaissait à peine, mais il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

La jalouse sensation plus que familière, vécue continuellement auprès de l'attractif Wufei dont l'élégance attirait perpétuellement les regards sur son passage, l'irritait. Ce déplorable défaut avait largement contribué à la dissolution de son premier couple. Il en était plus que conscient. L'amour le rendait incontestablement possessif et suspicieux. Dès lors, hors de question de répéter cette erreur ! Cette inconfortable situation ne se reproduirait jamais ! Il voulait s'en convaincre. Aussi mettrait-il tout en œuvre pour la neutraliser avant qu'elle ne ruine son plan !

Sa bonne résolution tourbillonnant dans son esprit, Heero ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de lorgner furieusement les longs doigts calleux de Trowa. Se crispant nerveusement plus dès que l'instrumentiste semblait accidentellement frôler les cuisses de Duo. Maugréant intérieurement, le frais énamouré priait religieusement que les agiles mains gardent leurs distances avant qu'il ne cède à la folie. Dans leur intérêt, elles ne devaient pas se détacher des claviers du las petit concertina rouge dont elles étiraient et contractaient admirablement le soufflet. A n'en pas douter, Heero avait bien encore des efforts à fournir pour palier sa faille destructrice !

- « _Calme-toi. … Ne gâche pas cet enchantement. … Profite dignement de leur hospitalité._ » se récitait-il tel un mantra pour regagner la plénitude du début.

A bien y regarder, tout était parfaitement cadré dans ce numéro dont il était simple spectateur. Même l'affreux petit cousin d'accordéon épousait étrangement les sonorités veloutées du délicat violon et du mélodique luth. Luth habillement manié par l'incorrigible et facétieux Mike Howard, tendrement surnommé « Howy » comme l'indiquait l'inscription manuscrite peinte sur la vieille caisse. Ce fier loup de mer, chanceux propriétaire de la grande « Peacy », jouait admirablement l'inébranlable figure paternelle au sein de cette étrange famille voguant aux quatre vents.

Oui, contrairement à la relation avec Trowa, Heero avait nettement cerné le degré d'affection liant le sexagénaire à Duo. Assurément, la tribu était en parfaite symbiose. Constat un tantinet dérangeant pour le métis qui se faisait inévitablement l'effet d'une pièce inadéquate à ce tableau. La jalouse rivalité vacilla au profit d'infâmes doutes qui l'assaillirent de plus belle. N'était-ce pas égoïste de s'imposer à cet homogène et chaleureux foyer ? En avait-il réellement le droit ? Et si oui, saurait-il y trouver sa place ? Pouvait-il au même titre que Trowa et Howard se lier à Duo ? L'échec ne l'attendait-il pas au tournant ? Ah fourbe incertitude qui avait le don de malmener son esprit et son âme ! Fragilité écœurante qui l'indisposait grandement, lui qui aurait du rester ce roc d'autrefois ! Ce guerrier adolescent, sans état d'âme, semblait loin désormais.

- « **Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for, you heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for.** » poursuivit l'engageant artiste dont le charme exotique avait su si bien capturer les sens désorientés quelques heures auparavant. Voix si particulière qui semblait à nouveau le rappeler à l'ordre.

- « **Blue moon, tu as su la raison de ma présence ici, tu m'as entendu prier pour quelqu'un de cher.** » chantonna tranquillement l'indésirable écho.

Les cobalts tourmentés naviguaient, perpétuellement entre les deux jeunes hommes, à la recherche d'un infime indice quant à la relation entretenue. Flou qu'Heero s'était promit d'éclaircir pas plus tard que ce soir là ! Raisonnablement, il ne pouvait et ne voulait briser un couple heureux en ménage. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Or, durant le dîner, le fin mot quant à leur histoire lui avait totalement échappé.

Echec qui n'avait alors en rien entamé son nouvel enthousiasme, préférant l'interpréter comme un signe d'encouragement pour persévérer. Son caractère combattif avait indéniablement repris le dessus. Les années enfuies paressaient n'avoir été qu'un mauvais rêve déjà oublié. L'ex-commando avait été tout disposé à lutter vaillamment pour remporter sans conteste la bataille finale. Aussi devait-il impérativement et rapidement retrouver ce second souffle. Récupérer cette hargne salvatrice pour s'assurer de sa fin heureuse.

Dans cette perspective, il éluda la scène de complicité et se recentra sur la mélodie du sopraniste. Agréablement, la ballade envahissait le minuscule espace dévolu à la détente, et aménagé comme petit salon dès l'arrivé des beaux jours. L'ambiance feutrée et intimiste effaça l'inconfort d'Heero. Lui faisant presque également oublier le léger courant d'air qui l'agaçait et lui glaçait le dos depuis le début de soirée. L'humble refuge, éternellement en travaux, n'en était pas moins accueillant comme ses propriétaires. Simple, débordant de vie et d'énergie dans son étrange bazar organisé. Caractéristique qui en d'autres temps l'aurait fermement incommodé !

- « **And then there suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms will ever hold.** »

- « **Soudain devant moi est apparu, le seul que mes bras tiendront jamais. **»

S'efforçant d'ignorer Trowa, s'entêtant à traduire trop diligemment les paroles chantées par l'apaisante voix, Heero détailla plus précisément le corps étrangement enveloppé du sémillant troubadour. Qui sait, peut-être y trouverait-il trace d'un quelconque engagement !

Son observation minutieuse lui fit cerner une toute autre évidence cependant. Le costume, déchiqueté par endroit, n'avait rien de négligé. Sa première impression, sur le pont, était largement erronée. Duo était à n'en pas douter un perfectionniste dans l'âme. L'étude de l'attention portée aux moindres finitions fit comprendre à Heero que l'accoutrement était digne et fidèle à l'époque, qualifiée par certains historiens, de moyenâgeuse. Période révolue, bien avant l'ère de la colonisation, qui ne semblait étonnamment en rien anachronique en cette majestueuse nuit.

La réalisation personnelle, certes maladroite sur certaines coutures, renforçait plus sérieusement encore le côté véridique. Le ménestrel incarnait à merveille son monde. La toile de coton, usée et savamment colorée, se mêlait et s'ajustait parfaitement au cuir noir du ceinturon et des hautes bottes, dissimulant les fines jambes galbées par le sombre collant. La cale, enserrant l'interminable chevelure, voyait ses longs cordons noirs se perdre dans la teinte caramel de cette tresse. La tunique entière de cet homme libre donnait véritablement tout son cachet à la prestation de son porteur. Duo, de part son chant et son physique, emportait inévitablement son auditoire dans son irréelle fantaisie.

Bien avant la représentation privée, Heero avait inlassablement contemplé Duo et n'avait su y déchiffrer ce caractère pointilleux et respectueux du jeune homme. Le fanfaron était mystérieusement captivant, c'est là tout ce qu'il avait bêtement enregistré. Or, plus les minutes à le scruter s'égrainaient, plus son apparence s'estompait jusqu'à en devenir secondaire. A présent, Heero s'attachait à l'appréhender dans sa totale complexité. Bien au-delà de son physique. Indéniablement ses yeux ne pouvaient se résigner à le quitter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, mais les raisons en étaient plus louables et plus riches désormais.

Malgré tous ses doutes, réserves et autres préjugés, Heero restait subjugué. Le sortilège ne semblait vouloir se rompre. Quelque fut la force de sa raisonnable et passagère conviction à renoncer à l'objet de son affection, si d'aventure il n'était pas libre, elle s'estompa en cet instant. Sans conteste, il était sacrément décidé à transformer ce coup de foudre chimérique en réelle passion. Qu'importe les conséquences ! Jusqu'ici, il avait suffisamment calibré son existence sans rien en obtenir de favorable en retour. Duo représentait une chance inespérée de découvrir le monde différemment. Opportunité qu'il ne louperait pas !

Pour être dans le ton de cette fantasmagorie, il se parerait des atours d'un preux chevalier, prêt à jouter ou combattre les pires dragons pour sa belle. Belle qui n'avait rien d'une dame en détresse, mais n'en faisait pas moins battre éperdument son cœur.

- « **I heard somebody whisper "please, adore me". And when I looked the moon, had turned to gold !** » souffla la voix aux douces intonations.

- « **J'ai entendu quelqu'un chuchoter "s'il te plait, adore moi". Et quand j'ai contemplé la lune, elle était d'or !** »

Captant davantage son attention, les paroles semblèrent scrupuleusement s'adresser à lui. Etrangement évocatrice de sa propre expérience. Plus il les écoutait et les analysait, plus sa mémoire se ravivait et se calquait sur l'histoire contée. Comme une évidence, le souvenir de son incroyable et étourdissante journée s'imposa à lui.

Peu avant le carillonnement de midi à l'imposante horloge, régnant dans le hall d'entrée de la confortable demeure familiale des Peacecraft, son statut de favori et promis auprès de la belle et diplomate Réléna lui avait été ravi. A sa plus grande stupéfaction. Perdant ainsi, dans la foulée, le toit l'abritant depuis près de deux ans. Ses maigres possessions prestement emballées, et refusant le maintien à son poste, il était sorti de la vie de la riche héritière sans réel heurt. Exactement comme il y était entré lors de son engagement, en tant que garde rapproché : discrètement.

Cette désagréable étape franchie, après avoir erré hagard, l'âme en peine jusqu'en fin d'après midi sur les boueux pavés de Sank, il s'était incompréhensiblement laissé bercer par une fascinante musicalité. Charmer par une douce symphonie échappée d'un virtuose violon. Aria qui lui avait étonnamment insufflé une once d'espoir romanesque à la tombée de la nuit.

Puis, miraculeusement, sa muette prière fut exaucée. Inespérément, une porte s'entrebâillait sur une nouvelle chance de bonheur. Reniant ses prudentes réticences, il décidait de s'y engouffrer. Souhaitant ainsi devenir aux yeux du mélomane vagabond ce que lui représentait déjà aux siens : un phare le guidant dans les plus sombres tempêtes comme dans les plus calmes traversées.

- « **Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own.** »

- « **Blue moon, désormais je ne suis plus esseulé, sans un rêve en mon cœur, sans un amour propre. **»

La chanson des artistes ambulants avait été sélectionnée au hasard parmi leur étendu répertoire. Pourtant, elle correspondait idéalement à cette improbable rencontre qu'était la leur. Un désespoir manifeste suivit d'un espoir réconfortant et stimulant.

Heero loua à nouveau le bref courage qui avait enflammé son cœur. Se précipitant sur la rive du fleuve, sans autre forme de réflexion que son instinct puis son désir de justice légué par son ancien amour, il avait rejoint le saltimbanque virtuose. En preux chevalier, il avait accouru à la rescousse de son « baume salvateur » pris à parti par les féroces forces de l'ordre. Dignement, il avait osé se rebeller et défendre ce qu'il chérissait déjà si ardemment.

Les nombreuses ecchymoses, que tous deux arboraient fièrement telle une preuve de leur bravoure, témoignaient de la rudesse et violence de la lutte. Personne, ni eux ni leur belligérants, n'avait voulu admettre la possible défaite ni renoncer à la potentielle victoire. Chacun avait défié son adversaire au péril de sa vie. Livrant allègrement ces ultimes forces au point de rendre le rapatriement jusqu'à Peacy des plus laborieux.

Or, à cette heure, Heero s'en moquait royalement de ces risques et blessures. Trop satisfait d'avoir été utile. Trop soulagé d'avoir pu se défouler de toute sa frustration contenue jusqu'ici. Et surtout trop heureux d'avoir partager cet instant magique. Cette confiance mutuelle éprouvée uniquement entre lui et Duo durant les affrontements. Sur ce champ de bataille, ils avaient été intiment liés. Dépendant l'un et l'autre de la riposte et de la force de son partenaire à le couvrir. La communion avait été parfaite !

- « **Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own.** »

La fin du refrain fut enlevée sur une note cristalline qui extirpa sans concession Heero de sa rêverie. Inconsciemment, le mot que Duo lui inspirait naturellement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- « **Tenshi.** » murmura-t-il prenant la pleine mesure du talent de l'angélique voix et la réelle ampleur du charme envoûtant de son improbable propriétaire.

Un timide sourire aux lèvres, il songea avec ravissement aux premiers mots énoncés par le chaleureux bohème lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint pour lui prêter main forte contre ses assaillants.

- « **Veux-tu t'unir à moi ?** » lui avait proposé Duo, un énigmatique rictus en coin, tandis que les gardes de la cité l'encerclaient prêt à le molester rudement.

Engageante requête, évoquant une simple et banale demande d'aide, que son cœur s'entêtait pourtant à interpréter différemment. Telle une incontournable promesse ou un serment sacré, Heero s'appliquerait à réaliser cette divine prémonition sans fausse note.

.

.

********** Partition inachevée ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Il pleut, il pleut bergère, rentre ton p'tit Katana … Bon j'arrête là, sinon le déluge va arriver ! Et me priver de sport plus longtemps pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences pour nos GBoys ! Pas sûre qu'ils apprécient longtemps que j'épuise et canalise mon énergie sur eux ! Ils doivent maudire le temps pluvieux maintenant ! ^^ … N'empêche c'est un excellent dérivatif ! _

_A part ça, Heero a-t-il bien fait de se lancer à l'eau ? Ai-je réussi à éviter le naufrage littéraire ? Si oui, prête à vous laisser porter un peu plus par le courant ? ^^_

.

.

**Réponse aux reviews « guest »**** : **

_La simplicité est parfois le meilleur moyen de s'exprimer alors : merci pour tout Aya31 ! ^^ … Je vais persévérer pour mériter ton soutien !_

_Au passage, petit coucou spécial à ma « nouvelle pom-pom-girl de l'ombre » ! ^_~_

_Et pour finir, petite incartade à cette fic : Maru-chan (dans l'éventualité où tu lirais celle-ci), merci pour ton enthousiasme sur « Cascade en série ». Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant bientôt. … Enfin si Mr Shini-Coquelicot me laisse le poster ! ^^_


End file.
